Ep. 1 - Welcome to Strumlotts
Join Randy Greentrees, Yashe'rak "Yashee" Bordun, and Raz'ul son of Daz'ul as they begin their first year at Strumlotts School of Barding. What musical adventures await our trio of bards? Find out in the first episode of bomBARDed! Plot Randy, Yashee, and Raz'ul arrive at Strumlotts at the same time, among a crowd of nine other waiting students. Gareth North, another student, arrives and loudly complains about the situation. In the middle of the crowd, there's a crack of smoke and a letter appears with a riddle: They figure out the answer, a chord, and music then fills the area, giving shape to the main foyer of the school. A human woman, Brenda McDade, enters and bids the group to follow her inside. On the way down the hall, the students see a display with a bust of a Halfling and an old lute. Randy pauses by it and asks the others what the plaque below it reads, and Yashee discovers that it is a recreation of Barenthall Strumlotts, who was a hero who brought down an ancient cult and was then lost to history. Brenda leads the students into a classroom where they are made to fill out a form in preparation for sorting. Randy and Raz'ul struggle to get into the chairs due to their shorter stature, so Yashee ends up having to help them. Randy sneaks away and goes to Brenda's office, where he asks for help filling out the form, on account of being unable to read. Once they're done, they return to the classroom, where Brenda passes around and explains the students' journals. From there, they make their way to a stage lit by a single spotlight. A soft voice begins to assign the students to their groups: Group C with Tabitha Wright, Gareth North, and Ilda Glintrock, under Christina Blackblade; Group B with Horrace Firth, Nernla Stormtree, and Areneth Jadebranch, under John Brickswinger; Group B♭ with Tom Lennon, Pimble Glitterstone, and Sam Lassetter, under Vera Diamond; and the player characters in Group A, with the teacher Symbol. The other groups are met with their teachers, but Symbol fails to appear, so Group A is made to head in the direction he would have come from. After around ten minutes, Symbol finally arrives, eating a pudding cup. He gives them a once-over and then gives Raz'ul a quest to get new strings. After some pressing, they get him to recommend Durden's Punch Bowl in Lakeridge as a place to begin their search. When they try to pursue him, he leaves a lifelike statue in his place, which has a sack containing the three Ira Glasses. The group makes their way to Durden's, taking note of the town of Lakeridge on the way. At the bar, they recognize three other students from Strumlotts sitting at the bar, including Gareth North, the guy who arrived last at the gathering earlier that day. Gareth is making a scene with the barkeeper, but is pushed away soon enough. Raz'ul takes up his guitar and casts illusions on Gareth, eliciting some laughter from the other patrons, eventually leading Gareth to storm out. Randy reveals Eddie (though he does not name him) to the listener when he casts mage hand to boot Gareth out the door. The group then approaches Bradword, the bartender, who thanks them for taking care of the problem. They, in turn, explain the task they received from Symbol. Bradword offers them a couple possibilities to get the strings, including returning to Raz'ul's homeland, though they aren't keen on the long journey. The group is then approached by another bar patron, who offers to get them what they need in exchange for escorting his cart back home. They agree, get drinks, and then play a song for the bar. Song - "The Punch Bowl" Chord Dice * C is a given * F * E minor * B diminished * D minor Lyrics Lend your ears and hear a tale About some bards while quaffing ale. A fearsome three who musically Collect the bits of history. Yashee, she’s a barbarian, As tall as she can be. She’ll fight all night, but she’s all right, A scrapper yes indeed. Ra’zul, son of Da’zul, He’s a Druid and a dwarf. An Oodalolli hailing From the mountains of the north. Oh and then there’s Randy, Randy, Randy, Randy. Yes I’m Randy, Randy, Randy, Randal. ...it’s Randy.. Is his name!